This invention relates in general to vehicle disc brake assemblies and in particular to an improved structure for supporting the vehicle disc brake assembly.
Virtually all wheeled vehicles are provided with a brake system for selectively inhibiting the rotation of the wheels and, therefore, slowing the movement of the vehicle. To accomplish this, a typical vehicle brake system includes a friction brake assembly which is provided at one or more of the vehicle wheels. Upon actuation by a driver of the vehicle through manual movement of a brake pedal and an associated hydraulic actuating system, the friction brake assemblies are effective to inhibit the rotation of the associated vehicle wheels.
One type of friction brake assembly in common use is a disc brake assembly. In a disc brake assembly, a rotor or disc is secured to the wheel of the vehicle for rotation therewith. A caliper assembly is slidably supported by pins secured to an anchor plate. The anchor plate is secured to a non-rotatable component of the vehicle, such as the vehicle frame. The caliper assembly includes a pair of friction pads which are disposed on opposite sides of the rotor. The friction pads are operatively connected to one or more hydraulically actuated pistons. When the driver of the vehicle manually moves the brake pedal, the friction pads are moved toward one another into frictional engagement with the rotor. As a result of this frictional engagement, rotation of the rotor and its associated wheel are inhibited.
When the disc brake assembly is not actuated, the friction pads are normally spaced apart from the opposite sides of the rotor. Because they are not positively engaged with the rotor, the friction pads can move when the vehicle is operated. Such vibrations can result in an undesirable rattling or other noise. To prevent this from occurring, it is known to provide an anti-rattle clip in the disc brake assembly. The anti-rattle clip is typically embodied as a spring metal member having leg portions which are compressed between each of the friction pads and a non-moving component of the disc brake assembly. The anti-rattle clip exerts a relatively small force against the associated friction pad which prevents it from rattling when the disc brake assembly is disengaged. A number of anti-rattle clip structures are known in the art for use with the friction pads of disc brake assemblies. It has also been found that the caliper of the disc brake assembly can rattle when the vehicle is operated, resulting in undesirable noise. Thus, it is also known to provide a similar anti-rattle clip for exerting a relatively small force against the caliper to prevent it from rattling when the disc brake assembly is disengaged. Usually, separate anti-rattle clips are provided for the friction pads and for the caliper. However, it is known to provide a single anti-rattle clip for exerting forces against both the friction pads and the caliper.
Also, in some disc brake designs, the weight and size of the caliper may cause the caliper to droop or sag relative to the anchor plate.